1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless data and more particularly relates to wireless presyncing of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices are increasingly used to receive email messages while a user is away from a computer workstation. The mobile electronic device may be a dedicated mobile email device, a mobile telephone, a portable computer, or the like. The mobile electronic device may receive all emails sent to a specified email address. Alternatively, the mobile or chronic electronic device may retrieve emails from a server when the user is away from the computer workstation.
The mobile electronic device will typically download emails over a network from the server. Because mobile electronic devices often have less memory than a computer workstation, the mobile electronic device may download a partial email of each complete version of the email that resides on the server. The mobile electronic device may then download a complete email when selected by the user.
Unfortunately, the mobile electronic device may not always be in communication with the network. As a result, if the user attempts to view a complete email, the user will be unable to do so as only a partial email is stored on the mobile electronic device.